Complicated Love
by Housenka
Summary: Shiho and Yzak had been together in secret for two years. What happens now when it is decided that Yzak and Cagalli must marry one another? Shizak...slight ShihoYzakCagalli love triangle. chapter 4 posted please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shiho lay there on the bed looking up at the ceiling gasping for air. Yzak was planting kisses on her stomach, slowly making his way up to her beasts, and finally reaching her neck. "Hey. You okay?" He whispered, his voice low. Shiho turned her head and looked at him. Grinning, Yzak asked, "You ready for more?" Shiho just responded with a nod, still looking at his face. Yzak flipped himself back ontop of her, ready to start again. Thrusting in her over and over again, sweat gliding over their bodies, Shiho moaned and screamed into his neck. When they had first begun sleeping together, Yzak loved it whenever Shiho would bury herself in his neck, screaming and moaning his name. It had made him feel as though she loved him…he didn't need her to do this anymore…he knew she felt the same way as she did. That was the problem.

Finally after a few hours, Yzak collapsed onto the bed panting. Shiho crawled up to his chest, resting her head. Yzak ran his hands up and down her arm and kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything to her. Shiho, her breathing becoming normal again, slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Yzak stayed awake listening to her even breathing and remembered back to their agreement, to all their secret "meetings", and to the party that began it all.

_It had been two years ago, when Shiho had been 17 and he had been 19. The war had ended and Dearka was ecstatic about meeting up with Miriallia again. He had been invited to Cagalli's house for a party and dragged Shiho and Yzak over. Neither of them wanted to go, but with nowhere else to go in Orb, they both went along. Big mistake._

_It was a couple's party, with beer and anything to get you going. Even those who had come single found someone to hook up with. Miriallia and Dearka hit off right away, as did Cagalli and Athrun. This left Yzak all by himself, not really knowing anyone…except for Shiho._

_Yzak had looked around for her and finally found her in a bedroom by herself, sitting on the floor near the bed. A little drunk. Yzak didn't say anything as he went over to sit beside her. Shiho didn't say anything either. She merely learned against his chest, and passed the bottle over to him. Yzak took it. It didn't take long for them to start using the bed beside them._

Yzak moaned a little as he felt Shiho snuggle closer to him. Even after all their activities, he still felt the need for more. Sighing Yzak pulled her closer, and tired to forget his needs, they could wait…until tomorrow night.

_The rest of the time spent in Orb, Yzak would go to Shiho. He would spend his nights and mornings only with her. She didn't seem to mind and they both agreed that they would stop once they returned back to the Plants. They could both get in serious troubles if anyone at the military found out about them._

_On the last night at Orb, Yzak booked a room at a hotel and took Shiho there. They didn't once leave the bedroom._

_When returning back to the Plants, Yzak found that he couldn't stop thinking of his time with Shiho. It distracted him constantly and he would spend nights laying in bed wondering if Shiho was with someone else. Feeling anger, annoyance, and jealously whenever another man would even speak to Shiho. He couldn't take it anymore._

Yzak rubbed his eyes. Shiho was still sleeping ontop of him. He should really go to sleep. He had to get up in just a few hours. But he couldn't go to sleep…the memories and thoughts kept coming to him.

_Yzak eventually made his way to Shiho's apartment, only a few weeks after their return from Orb. Shiho opened the door. Yzak didn't say anything to her. No explanation of anything. He just grabbed her and kissed her, feeling relief when she returned the kiss. "I don't care anymore," He whispered into her ear. And she looked at him, eyes that expressed the same feelings he felt. Taking her to the bedroom, Yzak made love to her and finally felt at peace for the first time since returning back._

_The next morning, Shiho had asked what would happen if the military found out. Yzak had looked at her, and realized that she had a point. Technically, they really shouldn't be having this sort of a relationship. If Shiho had had a higher position, or if Yzak himself was still a red coat again, it may have been okay. But a commander and a major were not to be together. Cupping her face, Yzak had answered, "We'll keep it a secret."_

Yzak buried himself into Shiho's hair. _Maybe it had been a mistake to keep it a secret. He had a lot of power, especially after the war. They may have allowed it, the public at that time would have supported it…now everything was running out of hand. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't just stop going to Shiho…not after two years of sleeping with her…of loving her._ That was the main problem. He had fallen for her, and she had herself for him. _How should they solve this problem?_

They would have to do something quickly.

The marriage was only in two months. He would have to find a solution. Tightening his hold around Shiho, Yzak closed his eyes promising himself that he would find a solution.

Hi! I posted another fic…just something that came to me all of a sudden. I didn't have enough time to really think of what I'm writing…or to organize it. I may just take it down again and fix it up.

The idea when I first began was to write a story about Yzak and Shiho and their agreement of just sleeping together to relax and you know. The original idea would have one of the characters falling in love with the other, and wanting more out of the relationship. But of course they would fall in love and everything would be okay.

Another similar idea would be that they are both in love, but have to keep it a secret because they could get in trouble. And it would just be a fic about how Shiho didn't like keeping it a secret and feeling as though Yzak only came for his "needs". Well, I kinda added both ideas into one.

In this fic (if I keep it up) Yzak and Shiho got together in Orb two years ago after the war in Destiny. They had a relationship that they kept a secret for two years but now one of them (haven't decided who) has to get married to secure the relationship between Plant and Orb (or someone else) I'm thinking of having Yzak have that position where he would have to get married to Cagalli to secure the relationship between Orb and Plants. Yzak of course wants to marry Shiho but knows that he can't because first of all public won't support it, the military won't allow it, and he knows that a marriage to Cagalli would secure relationship between the two nations.

**This chapter was really confusing so I'm really sorry! If you have any questions, please just ask!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me which idea has the most potential…I'm kinda going all over the place….ummm…and I don't know…maybe they should have a higher rating…I can't do lemons so don't brother to even ask…I have like no idea how I would even start one….but review to let me know what you guys all think! Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I have an idea for this story, but it's just an idea. Nothing much happens in this chapter…sorry I'm just building it up! Also I'm sorry that it's really short!! But please still review!**

_Damn…what time is it?_ Yzak looked at the clock. 6:30 Am. Great_, time to get up._ Pulling away from Shiho, Yzak made his way slowly and quietly to the shower. Turning it on to full blast, Yzak stepped in.

Rubbing the soap over his body, Yzak tired to relax but couldn't stop thinking. The councillor had yet to make it clear if the marriage between him and Cagalli was definite. There was still the issue of a coordinator and a natural getting married…_and as well the issue of Athrun Zala _Yzak had mentally thought during the first discussions of the marriage.

Heknew that Cagalli and Athrun had broken up only a few months after the war. Apparently because of the amount of work Cagalli had to do but Yzak didn't buy that. It was true that Cagalli had a lot of work to do, but so did he. And Shiho never once left him. Yet that was. Yzak frowned a little. Cagalli was an attractive girl, even he had noticed…_there had to be another reason to their break-up._

Sighing, Yzak shook his head. It hadn't really matter that much to him before. But now…it was constantly on his mind. He didn't want to marry Cagalli….he wanted Shiho.

Grabbing a towel, Yzak got out of the shower and went into his bedroom. He should tell Shiho soon about the marriage_…_it would be so much worse if he delayed it…or if someone else told her. Shiho's father after all was part of the councillor.

Looking at the bed, Yzak felt his heart begin to pound. Shiho wasn't there. Yzak felt a sudden panic in his heart. _Where was she?_ Not bothering to change, Yzak ran out of the bedroom to see if she was in the kitchen.

She was. Cooking him breakfast. Smiling when she had heard coming, Shiho had turned around. "Morning. I thought I would make you some breakfast. In the mood for some eggs?" Yzak sighed, "Damn, what are you doing even up? You fell asleep pretty fast last night." Walking over, Yzak sat down on a chair and looked at her.

Shiho had blushed a little but continued to make his breakfast. "Who wouldn't have been tired Yzak? You make me wait around forever for you…and then when you do finally come, you take me straight to the bedroom and…" Shiho stopped blushing madly now. Yzak grinned, "Hey, I don't make you wait for me at night. Beside you liked last night."

Shiho didn't brother to respond and walked over to him. Setting the plate of eggs in front of him, she sat down on his lap mumbling that he could have changed at least. Yzak smirked, "I thought you would like to see me like this Shiho, love." She gave him a light smack on the check and picked up the fork. Cutting the egg, she began feeding him.

Yzak rested his head against hers; eating the egg she feed him. _Now was the prefect time to tell her. To warn her._ "Shiho?" She looked up at him. Giving her a smile, Yzak took the fork and feed her a little egg. "You make good eggs." She smiled and leaned against his chest feeling content.

"Yzak…are you going to the office today?" She asked carefully taking the fork from him and setting it on the table. Yzak began to feel panic again. _He had lost the moment._ "Ya, I am. Sorry, did you want to do something?" Shiho smiled at him. "Don't worry Yzak. I was wondering because my father wants to have dinner with me tonight. I may be late tonight that's all." _She wanted him to come meet her father personally_ Yzak thought looking at her. _Shiho was getting tired of keeping this relationship a secret._

"Shiho, I'm sorry. I promise you that I'll marry you as soon as I can." He said his voice low. Shiho tired to keep her voice steady, but it didn't fool him, "Yzak it doesn't matter. I can wait. It's just dinner with my dad, no big deal." Getting up, Shiho began rinsing the dishes.

Yzak got up as well, and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her neck, whispering "I love you." Shiho gave him a kiss on the check but didn't reply back.

Standing up straight, Yzak began walking towards his bedroom. He heard the water being shut off and then Shiho walking over towards the bedroom alongside him. Walking over to the dresser, Shiho pulled out Yzak's uniform and helped to dress him. Leaning her head on his chest, Shiho looked down at the floor.

Yzak wrapped his arms around her, but didn't say anything. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he grabbed his briefcase and left the house. Opening the door to his car, Yzak felt another pang of regret and panic.

Shiho was going to see her father tonight. They would undoubtly talk about him. Shiho would want to ensure that her father liked him…her father would tell her about the marriage.

Looking up at the sky, Yzak closed his eyes.

He was running out of time.

**Hey! Okay I know I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story but I just want to warn people that it is a TRAGEDY!! You'll feel bad for Shiho…and eventually for Yzak as well.**

**But please don't stop reading because of that…it's also a romance fic!! So it may have a happy ending!! And I have a solution for those who don't want to feel bad for Shiho, afterwards read "Confessions of a High School Drama Queen" by Infinite Sky!** **It's really FUNNY!**

**You'll feel better!!**

**And don't worry…this story will begin moving along in time! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Happy Holidays**

**And a Happy New Year!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yzak looked around the room. Many of the councillor members were a lot older than him. In fact some were even twice his age, but then he was only 21. Mentally sighing, Yzak began to count how many of the men here were still bachelors, how many of them had been involved in an politically arranged marriage…

And those that had mistresses.

Over half, Yzak thought dryly looking around the room, had been forced to marry for political reasons, and were still going around seeing their secret lovers.

But that's not what I want Shiho for. I want her to be by my side forever, not at night, and not in secret.

Not like it is right now.

Closing his eyes, sighed. This type of thinking wasn't getting him anywhere. Exhaling slightly, Yzak attempted to concentrate on the marriage proposals the members were arguing over.

"This is the chance to secure the relationship with Orb; to have that military alliance with them. If ever a war erupts between the Earth Forces again, Orb would have to support us as their leader is married to one of us." Ted Elsman snapped to a woman on his right.

"A military alliance with Orb? Is that really necessary? Their technology isn't so advance that we would need to ally ourselves with them." An older member exclaimed.

"But it wouldn't hurt would it? Having Orb also against the Earth Alliances, it would make chances of the Alliance starting a war less likely."

"Yes, but what reason would Orb have to side with us. Yzak is only a temporary councillor member, and only during these peace times. During war, only what the Chairman says and does matters." Aziza, a friend of Ezaria, nearly shouted.

Yzak couldn't help but grin to himself. He knew his mother didn't like the idea of Cagalli and him getting married at all. Ezaria had already made it clear that she only wanted Yzak to marry whom she chose. And thankfully, that person was Shiho.

"The elections are coming up though," a deep voice said to Yzak's right, "and if the public knew what we were thinking, they would support it. No one wants war anymore; we all want to continue to live in these peace times. Public opinion already favours Yzak more so than any of us. If they were to find out that Yzak, by marrying Cagalli, could secure the relationship with Plants, they would support him even more. Eventually, Yzak would become the next Chairman, guaranteed with this marriage."

Smiling the man turned to look at Yzak and Yzak realized who it was. The shoulder-length brown hair, the violet eyes, the tanned skin; Agnes Hahnenfuss, Shiho's father.

Agnes continued, "Yzak, you already have my vote. With this marriage, I assure you, you will become Chairman. And possibly one of the best we've ever had." He finished giving Yzak a smile.

Yzak felt his heart skip a beat. _Chairman!_

"Yes, but that decision still has to be made with a vote. As does the decision on this marriage. For now, we will keep this within ourselves. There is no need to tell the public anything until a decision is made. Let's leave this discussion until the next meeting." Philip, a commander himself, stood up and began to leave.

Yzak too decided that he could leave, and followed Philip out.

"Yzak," turning around, Yzak faced Agnes, "I hope you don't feel that we are forcing you to get married against your will, but I must make it clear. Right now we must secure relationships with the other forces. We've already gone through two horrific wars already; this is our chance to make sure no future generations ever have to go through what we have, what you and my daughter have. You understand this, don't you Yzak? Even if your mother continues to remain stubborn, understand that this is your choice to make. Make the right one, son."

Damn, like I know which one is the right one to make.

Sighing, Agnes clapped Yzak's shoulder, "Come Joule. I'm having dinner with my daughter. Why don't you come along as well? I know she's fond of you, she'll be happy to see you."

Yzak felt a bit of relief flow inside him. At least one problem could be dealt with tonight.

----

Sighing, Shiho ran her hands through her hair praying that her father would come through the door any minute now. Her father had called her last minute, instructing her to come to one of the most expensive restaurants, unfortunately though with her mother.

Shiho sneaked a glance at her blond mother. There was no denying what a beauty her mother was, every man on the face of the universe had at one point wanted to marry her. Many of them, even today at her age, were still willing to do anything just for a chance to see her, to speak to her.

Yes, with her bight green eyes, and golden blond hair, Careen Hahnenfuss was a goddess.

But the sternness, and sharpness in her mother's attitude had always made Shiho uncomfortable. It frightened her to no end. As long as Shiho could remember being anxious over every little task at hand. She never wanted to disappoint her mother, and yet she always found a way to do so.

Even when she had been younger, she had always heard the servants whisper about her and her mother, smirking at the way Careen scolded her, gossiping among each other of the 'disappointment' Careen's life turned out.

Shiho never found out exactly why her mother's life had been such a disappointment. In the Hahnenfuss House, everything was always kept a secret. No scandals would ever be forgiven, no matter what the context of the situation was.

Careen Hahnenfuss would never allow it to.

"Shiho," Careen sharp voice pierced through Shiho's thoughts, "stop daydreaming and sit up properly."

Blushing, Shiho mumbled, "Yes mother."

Careen's sharp eyes glanced briefly into Shiho's, as though reading her mind. Shiho glanced down at the table, resuming her prayers that her father would come any minute now.

----

Yzak followed Agnes into the restaurant. He noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He really wasn't ready for this. Feeling his heart beat faster and faster, Yzak tired to calm himself.

There was really nothing to worry about, he thought to himself.

Agnes wouldn't say anything about the marriage; the councillors had agreed to keep it within themselves. And Shiho wouldn't talk about their relationship, of course she wouldn't.

But that nerve wreaking feeling wasn't going away.

Shiho wanted the relationship out in the open, or at least for her father to know about it. She may think Yzak had come to dinner so that they could tell him…

Shit! This isn't good, this isn't good at all.

What he needed was time, time to talk to Shiho alone, to clarify to her that they right now couldn't say anything.

Not when he was so close to becoming Chairman!

Loosening his tie, Yzak looked around the restaurant and saw Shiho instantly. A little smile played at his lips as he noticed she was with her mother, Careen.

He couldn't help thinking every time he saw Careen that it was a pity Shiho never got any of her good looks.

"Shiho," Agnes spoke as he walked towards his daughter, "how have you been, my daughter."

Shiho stood up, and gave her father a polite smile, and kiss on the check before turning around to see him.

The expression on her face was priceless.

The happiness and surprise was so evident in her face, it made his heart ache. He could have reached over and kissed her right there and then if it hadn't been for the room filled with people.

Yzak broke contact with her, and looked down, deep in thought. This relationship wasn't fair on her. In fact, she had sacrificed more so than either of them…he wasn't going to ask her to sacrifice anymore.

He had to tell her tonight. There was no more time for delay. Though the councilor was still in disagreement, it would make things better for both of them if Shiho knew exactly what was happening.

Even if nothing had been decided.

She had a right to know.

"Shiho, it's been a while hasn't it? Your father asked me to join him for dinner, and after hearing that I would be meeting you again, I couldn't say no. I hope it wouldn't be a brother." Yzak smiled.

Shiho seemed to have gotten it under control. "Yzak, of course. I'm glad you could make it."

Smiling, Yzak made his way over and sat down beside Shiho and in front of Careen, who had not said anything.

Pouring himself a drink, Yzak took in a deep breath.

It was going to be a long night.

**Hey I know it's a really bad chapter, I actually didn't proof read it or anything. This chapter has been sitting here forever and since I couldn't think of anything else to write about right now, I decided to post it!**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be much better! I promise!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I was bored so I posted this chapter since I haven't updated it in a while.

This is the last chapter written in Yzak's POV for a while…after this it'll be from Shiho's. I'll be honest the first half was really awkward but I'm just really bored! Can't think anymore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak tired his best to ignore Shiho. It was risky, him coming to eat dinner with her family. He would have to be very careful not to arise any suspicion…especially from Agnes Hahnenfuss.

Loosening his tie, Yzak briefly glanced at Shiho, meeting her eyes for a second before looking away. _Tonight, tonight everything would come clear…and she would be the one to make a decision._

Yzak felt his stomach turn over; what would he do if Shiho left him? He couldn't live without her—he'd be completely lost.

_But maybe, maybe Shiho would be willing to wait around—he could marry Cagalli, become Chairman…and then divorce Cagalli for Shiho!_

_But would Shiho be willing to that for him?_

Yzak glanced anxiously again at Shiho who gave him a quick smile before looking back at her father; she had always claimed she would do anything for him, stay by his side forever…it was a possibility.

'Emily!' Agnes quite suddenly exclaimed, 'what a surprise! Come, come sit down.'

Yzak turned his head to see an attractive dark haired women walk in. She couldn't be any younger than his own mother; the lines around her eyes and mouth suggested so. She was thin, and though she hadn't a body near as attractive as Careen, she had a pleasant round face with a quick smile.

Yzak briefly closed his eyes; God he wished he hadn't had to encounter Agnes' mistress, not on such a crucial evening.

Shiho smiled at Emily, and pulled a chair over for her to sit beside her. Yzak glanced at Careens still face and wondered suddenly if she knew anything at all about Emily. Judging from her emotionless face, Yzak doubt it.

It was surprising that he felt such relief.

'Miriallia was telling me earlier this week about the number of deaths there are caused by drinking and driving,' Shiho spoke casually as she read her menu, 'it's awful isn't it to think that in this day and age people today still take such awful risks.'

'Emily would you like some wine?' Careen asked Emily, though poured her some without waiting for an answer.

Yzak's heart raced, and he glanced over at Agnes to see his reaction. He didn't seem to care much. 'Good God, how does this family function?' Yzak muttered to himself as he too picked up his menu.

'Mir and I, we've decided to become organ donors. We just got to thinking that if we were ever in an accident, and were put in a coma or something we might as well do something worth welled with ourselves.'

Yzak abruptly looked up, 'What? Shiho how could you just sign up without asking me first?'

Emily gave Yzak a sharp glance.

Yzak's heart raced a million miles; _Emily was suspicious—Agnes' mistress was suspicious!_ Shiho too looked nervously at her parents, but neither had paid much attention. Swallowing slowly, Yzak repeated, 'Being your commander, I would expect to know.'

'hmmm that's a good point Yzak dear, but I doubt that Shiho will get hurt, anyways Emily have you decided on anything yet.' Careen again directed her question to Emily.

'Yes the chicken sounds lovely,' Emily spoke, but Yzak was well aware that she was still looking at him. _Damn how could he have been so stupid?_

'Yes, Emily that does sound wonderful,' Agnes gave her a smile, 'I think I'll have the same. Waiter!' waving his hand towards one of the white-shirt men all staring at Careen, he ordered for both himself and Emily.

'Excuse me Madame,' a man not much older than Yzak approached Careen, 'would you care to dance?' Careen smiled graciously at the man causing him to blush a deep red and took the man's arm allowing herself to be taken towards the dance floor.

'That does sound fun, Shiho dear how about you give your old man a dance?' Agnes had already gotten up and was leading Shiho in the same direction Careen had just off on.

Yzak looked at Emily, who gave him a smile. Clearing his throat, Yzak glanced back at Shiho who had now joined the few others dancing, and then back at Emily again. 'I don't suppose you would like to dance Ms…?'

'Oh, Emily is just fine, and yes Yzak that would be very nice.' Getting up they both made their way, Yzak anxiously praying for Agnes to switch dance partners with him.

'So Yzak, does Shiho know about your marriage arrangement to Cagalli?'

Yzak felt his stomach churn quite violently. He looked down at Emily meeting her glance before he suddenly realized that she knew everything; Agnes had told her everything about the councilor meetings, and she had probably guessed his relationship with Shiho.

_Damnit all! Had he been that obvious?_

'She won't leave you if that's what you're so worried about Yzak.' Emily glanced over at Shiho who was sneaking glances at Yzak, 'She loves you too much to do that.'

'I'm sure that any girl would love to watch her boyfriend marry someone else.' Yzak bitterly said.

'She doesn't have to watch you marry anyone. From what Agnes has told me, nothing is final…and in the end it'll likely be your decision to make, especially since Orb has yet to even send in a representative.'

'She'll never forgive me if I go through with it, ever.' Yzak tightened his grip on Emily's hand, hoping she would have a solution.

'Yzak, Shiho as I'm sure you've noticed isn't like most of these politician daughters. And yes, though she does look an awful lot like her father, she's nothing like him. She cares too much for those around her, too much about you, Yzak, for her to ever leave you. She's takes too much from her mother's side.' Emily spoke flatly.

Yzak looked over at Shiho and Agnes, and then at Careen who had many suitors all waiting for a chance to dance with her, to touch her and breath in her scent. Smirking a little, Yzak couldn't help but snarl at Emily, 'I suppose you think Shiho's like her mother on the inside huh?'

Emily gave him an icily stare, 'Yzak, Shiho is exactly like her mother, foolish and dimwitted.' Emily was breathing harshly now, her words coming out fast and urgently, 'Yzak don't be a fool; do what your heart is telling you is right, and you can't go wrong. She loves you, though I honestly can't comprehend why, but she does! They'll always be another to take your position as Chairman, remember that.'

Emily made a motion to return back to the table, but Yzak stopped her, 'I want to become Chairman, I've always wanted to become Chairman.' Emily tilted her head, 'But?' Yzak turned to look at Shiho, 'I want her as well.'

Emily gave his hand a little squeeze, but said nothing more. In fact she turned and returned back to the table where their food was waiting. It wasn't long before Agnes came, followed by Shiho. Careen came a while later when much of her food was cold, her face still a little pink from dancing.

Emily had stopped talking afterwards; only Shiho and Agnes had anything really to say. Yzak briefly wondered if it was because of him, but Emily didn't even glance his way. In fact she seemed to be only paying attention to Shiho and Agnes, completely ignoring anything else that was happening. Careen on the other hand seemed occupied in only watching Emily.

Once the bill had come to their table, Emily stood up and exclaimed that she must get going as she had an early start. Agnes stood up shortly afterwards holding out his arm for his wife, mentioning for her to come as well. Glancing over his shoulder towards Yzak Agnes asked him if he minded taking Shiho home, as they lived so nearby.

Yzak grinned; he was only too please to do so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was nice huh Yzak?' Shiho snuggled closer towards Yzak, resting her head against his chest. 'Though I wish I had a chance to dance with you, I was hoping we would have had a chance.'

Yzak's grip around her tightened, 'We're dancing now aren't we?' he placed his check against her head as they slowly moved to the music in his living room.

Shiho laughed lightly, running her hands through the ends of his hair, 'Yzak a dance in our own apartment in the dark alone doesn't really count.'

'I like it.'

Shiho smiled, 'Well then I guess it's alright for me too.'

Yzak stopped suddenly and lifted Shiho's face towards him, 'You know how much I love you right?' Yzak looked anxiously at Shiho; why was it that he kept screwing things over? Why couldn't he just once sacrifice something for her, instead of the other way around?

Shiho however gave him a small smile, and kissed him lightly on the nose, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, planting kisses along his chest.

'Yzak,' her voice was hoarse, 'I know, I've always known silly. You know I love you too.'

Moaning lightly, Yzak lifted her and lead her to the coach. Kissing along her jaw line, slowly mading his way to her lips, and then to her neck, occasionally giving her small nibbles, pleased with her small cries of pleasure.

'Yzak,' Shiho's gasps were muffled by Yzak's rough kisses as he began to rub against her, already having taken his own shirt off, and staring to take her own off, 'Yzak don't forget to use protection.' Yzak groaned silently, but got off her to find some condoms.

'Would it hurt this one time?' He asked absently as he looked through the bathroom. Shiho shot him a dirty glare before getting off the coach and walking off towards the bedroom, 'You always forget Yzak. One of these days I swear you'll get me pregnant!'

'God that would just be terrific,' Yzak muttered sarcastically following her into the bedroom, 'a baby would really help things right now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'mmmm Yzak that was nice huh?' Yzak smirked as he wrapped an arm around her playing with her long brown hair, Shiho laying ontop of him, 'Guess what I heard though today?'

'What?' Yzak asked yawning at the same time. It was hard finding a way to tell Shiho about his engagement to Cagalli with her laying so carefree ontop of him. Though in all honesty, he wasn't making much of an attempt.

Laying here with Shiho was just so damn calming--it was so easy to forget everything that was happening. Why should he ruin a perfectly good evening with something that hadn't even been a hundred percent decided on; what was the worse that could happen if he waited until tomorrow morning to tell her? After all, he still hadn't decided how much of the truth he was willing to tell her.

Closing his eyes, Yzak realized all at once that he would love to have one last evening like this, just one more night of making love to her without the worry of Cagalli on both of their minds.

'I heard that Cagalli was coming back to the Plants. There's supposed to be this big agreement between the Plants and Orb over some sort of alliance.'

Yzak bolted awake. _Shit_

'I don't suppose you know anything Yzak?' Shiho was asking him so innocently, God it hurt him. Sitting up Yzak pushed her away, running his hands through his hair.

'Yzak, what's wrong?' Shiho's panic voice echoed in his ears.

_She won't leave you, she loves you too much…_

Yzak ran his tongue over his lips, and turned to look at Shiho's face, so fearful and concerned. 'Shiho…the councilor they've,' pulling her closer towards him, Yzak was fully aware he was trembling, 'well they want me to become Chairman.'

Shiho's eyes lit up, 'Yzak that's wonderful! That's what you've always wanted!'

'Shiho just shut up!' Yzak shot back, exhaustion running throughout his system. Falling back down on his back he lay still, trying to figure out a way to tell her without hurting her in the process.

Shiho's hurt face told him otherwise, 'What's wrong? Yzak tell me!' she was still sitting but she had taken his left hand and was kissing it lightly, holding it within her own shaking hands.

'I can't marry you.'

Yzak glanced up at Shiho. Shiho stared dumbfounded back at him. Neither spoke for what seemed to be an eternity.

'Say something Shiho, please!' Whatever Yzak had imagined Shiho's reaction to be, it hadn't prepared him for the harsh disappointment and pain that seemed to engulf both of them all at once.

'I don't know what to say…do they…do they know about us or something?'

'No! It's nothing like that…well actually they haven't said I can't marry you ever, it just means I have to wait for some…procedures to occur, and finish before I can marry you.'

'Procedure?' Shiho spoke hollowly. Yzak stood up, and buried himself in her chest listening to her heartbeat beat evenly. It had always been a calming feeling, but God he wished Shiho would wrap her arms around him. Not just leave them lifelessly at her sides.

'Shiho it's a procedure that might just take a few months, and I'll still be able to see you for sure,' Yzak didn't dare look up. He had never imagined that his marriage arrangement could be summed down to a simple procedure, 'we'll just have to keep our relationship a secret like it is right now…just for a while longer.'

Finally Shiho raised her hands and ran them through Yzak's hair. Sighing softly, possible with relief Yzak wasn't too sure, Shiho rested her head against his own, 'So the procedure is like an election right?' laughing Shiho continued happily, 'Is that all Yzak? You idiot, I thought I would have to leave you. If it's only a few more months, I can wait.'

Yzak buried himself deeper into her, inhaling her scent, 'Really Shiho? You sure you don't mind?'

Shiho seemed to have already dismissed the conversation already. Bending down she gave him a quick kiss on the lips mumbling yes in the process before pulling him down ontop of her.

Yzak stopped her for a brief second and looked down at her beautiful amylase eyes. He was so lucky to have gotten her! No other girlfriend could be this trusting, and loving. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed them lightly before speaking.

'I got a surprise for you.' Smiling Yzak adjusted his body against her, 'I've got a weekend off in about three weeks. How about we and Dearka and Miriallia go dancing?'

Shiho's eyes lit up, and she smiled that wonderful slow smile that had always stirred something inside of him. Grinning, Yzak bent down and kissed her, she returning it eagerly.

Yzak's breath quicken as he rubbed against her, excitement running throughout his blood. Relief filling his heart; '_she won't leave you; she loves you too much.'_

_How right Emily had been_ Yzak thought as he collapsed ontop of Shiho _Shiho would never leave him. She would wait until after he divorced Cagalli, after he became Chairman…and then they could get married._

_Things were really going his way!_

Pulling himself downwards so that he could listen to her heartbeat, Yzak ran his hands over Shiho's arm and over her back, 'Shiho your heart beats for me right?' he asked suddenly.

Shiho laughed a little but answered, 'Always, Yzak. It'll beat for you forever.'

Yzak smiled, 'Good.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak groaned as he heard his cell phone ringing. _Who in damn blazes would be ringing this early in the morning?_

Careful to get off of Shiho first, Yzak reached for his phone and left the room. At the very least one of them could get some sleep.

'Hello?' Yzak spoke angrily not really caring how offended the person might take it.

'Well I can see you still have that temper of yours huh Yzak Joule?' The women laughed and Yzak bitterly realized all at once who was calling him so early, and why.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

Orb was coming now into the negotiations…the marriage agreement was no longer the Plants choice alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay to clear things up; Yzak is being an idiot! He thinks that Shiho will wait around for him after he marries Cagalli for their divorce (ya Yzak is already planning on divorcing Cagalli). Shiho though only thinks the marriage is a procedure like an election running—she's being a little silly too! What was the whole thing with Emily and Careen well they're important characters in the future so I needed to introduce them, though I admit I did a horrible job—I was bored!

Okay so please review**…**tell me if you guys are confused!

Thanks!


End file.
